poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Kong: Skull Island
Pooh's Adventures of Kong: Skull Island is another all-new upcoming film to be created by 76859Thomas and Punkasaurus0530. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot In 1944, an American and a Japanese pilot crash on an island in the South Pacific during World War II. The two engage in hand-to-hand combat, with the latter gaining the upper hand, before they are surprised by a large, ferocious creature. 29 years later, in 1973, former British Special Air Service Captain James Conrad is hired by government agent Bill Randa to guide an expedition to map out the island, known as "Skull Island". Randa also recruits the Sky Devils, a helicopter squadron led by Lieutenant Colonel Preston Packard, to escort them to the island, and the group is soon joined by pacifist photojournalist Mason Weaver, who believes the scientific expedition to be a cover for a crooked military operation and plans to expose it. Arriving on Skull Island, Packard's men begin dropping explosives developed by seismologist Houston Brooks to determine if the ground is hollow, despite Conrad's objections. The helicopters are suddenly attacked by a 100 foot-tall ape known as "Kong", and many are destroyed, with the survivors split into two groups. The survivors' only hope for rescue is a resupply team that will meet them at the island's northern end in 3 days time. Packard confronts and threatens Randa, who reveals his affiliation to the secret government organization Monarch and the expedition's true purpose: to acquire proof of the existence of monstrous creatures that have been forgotten by humanity in order to prepare for when these creatures return. Packard and his remaining men bury their dead comrades and begin searching for the missing members of the expedition, including Packard's right-hand man, Major Jack Chapman. While trekking through the jungle, the men are attacked by a giant spider, killing one of them before Packard shoots it to death. Meanwhile, Conrad, Weaver, Brooks, biologist San Lin, soldier Reg Slivko and Landsat employee Victor Nieves, among others, run into the local natives and meet Hank Marlow, who is revealed to be the missing pilot. Marlow explains that Kong is the island's guardian and is worshipped as a god by the natives for protecting them from the Skullcrawlers, reptilian monsters that live underground and have slaughtered Kong's ancestors, leaving him as the last of his kind. Marlow reveals Kong only attacked the helicopters to prevent the bombs from awakening the largest of the Skullcrawlers, the "Big One". When informed of the pending rendezvous, Marlow says there is no possible way to reach it in time on foot, but luckily for the expedition, he has cobbled together a boat from the wreckage of his plane and is able to get it working with help from Conrad's group. Conrad's group sets off down the river, where they are beset by pterosaur-like creatures, killing Nieves. The survivors manage to connect with Packard's team, and while most wish to leave the island, Packard insists on searching for Chapman, who is still missing (unbeknownst to them, Chapman has already been ambushed and eaten by a Skullcrawler). Marlow reluctantly leads them to the Forbidden Zone, a forgotten battleground between Kong's ancestors and Skullcrawlers. The same Skullcrawler that ate Chapman attacks the group, devouring Randa and killing many soldiers before they finally manage to bring the beast down. The creature inadvertently vomits up Chapman's dog tags, allowing the team to deduce his fate. Packard blames Kong for the death of his men and retrieves explosives to lure Kong into a trap, while Conrad resolves to lead the non-military personnel back to the boat so they can rendezvous with the resupply team. While scouting the path ahead, Conrad and Weaver encounter Kong up-close and personal, and resolve to save him, a sentiment that Marlow shares. Packard's trap successfully incapacitates Kong, and he orders his men to set explosives around the fallen creature, but before he can finish the ape off, Conrad's group arrives and a standoff ensues. Conrad and Weaver convince the other soldiers to spare Kong, but Packard angrily refuses, and the group is suddenly attacked by the Big One, an Alpha Skullcrawler. Packard stays behind as the others flee. Consumed with rage and his desire to avenge his dead comrades, he tries to detonate the explosives, but Kong recovers and crushes Packard before he can trigger the charges. Injured Kong is overpowered by the Alpha Skullcrawler, which then chases the survivors as they race towards the shore. Captain Earl Cole attempts to sacrifice himself to kill the pursuing Skullcrawler by arming grenades and allowing himself to be eaten, but the creature bats him away with its tail and corners the humans. Kong returns to rescue them and, aided by the humans, he kills the Alpha Skullcrawler by ripping out its innards through the mouth. Weaver is violently thrown into a river by an explosion, but is then rescued by Kong. With the Skullcrawlers defeated, Kong allows the surviving humans to leave. Sometime afterward, Marlow returns home and is reunited with his wife and meets his son for the first time. In a post-credits scene, Conrad and Weaver are detained by Monarch and informed by Brooks and Lin that Kong is not the only monster to roam the world. They are then shown archive footage of cave paintings depicting Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Rodan, and Mothra, with the last prophesizing Godzilla's battle with King Ghidorah. As the scene fades, Godzilla's roar is heard. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Jack Skellington, Zero, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his Sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog are guest starring in this film. *Both the first three Pokémon movies and Kong: Skull Island were released by Warner Bros. *Due to the real film's adult content, some bits of this film will be censored. *This will be Punkasaurus0530's first Pooh's Adventures project. *Both Winnie the Pooh and Kong: Skull Island featured music scores composed by Henry Jackman. *Both My Little Pony: The Movie, Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! and Kong: Skull Island were released in theaters in 2017 the same year, Both Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor and 3 x My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials were released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 21 aired in the UK and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 7 aired on Discovery. *This film is a prequel to [[Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla (2014)|''Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla (2014)]] and [[Thomas' Adventures of Godzilla (2014)|''Thomas' Adventures of Godzilla (2014)]]. Scenes # Opening (Pooh's Adventures of Kong: Skull Island) # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Soldiers Attacks Kong/Skull Crawler Appears/Preston's death # Kong vs Skull Crawler/Skull Crawler's death # Leaving Skull Island/Ending # Post-Credit (Pooh's Adventures of Kong: Skull Island) Category:76859Thomas Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Epic films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Island Adventure Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Monster films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Winnie the Pooh/MonsterVerse Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers